Resurgence
by JennySmith-TARDIS
Summary: Obi-Wan, Luke, and Han weren't the only ones who were pulled in by the tracker beam. Another star ship was captured, its three passengers escaping into the ship. Secrets will be unveiled and mysteries solved.


**WARNING! This story is being completely rewritten. I will post the new chapters here once they are available.**

 **Resurgence; noun**

 **an increase or revival after a period of little activity, popularity, or occurrence.**

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked down the halls of the Death Star after he had successfully disabled the tracker beam. When he reached an intersection he heard blaster fire from a few hallways away. The old man sighed. ' _Those two boys hadn't listened_.' he thought. But he could not help them. He knew that Vader could sense him and he was not going to lead the Sith Lord the the son he believed dead.

* * *

In another hallway, near the location Obi-Wan had heard the fight coming from, three cloaked figures burst into a hallway running full speed.

"We need to disable the tracker beam!" one shouts.

"With all the stormtroopers after us? You're crazy! We'd never make it!" Another replies. As if on cue a dozen stormtroopers follow them into the hallway and start firing. Green and blue lightsabers ignite as the three figures twist to avoid the blaster bolts. The three figures deflected and blocked like the Jedi of the Republic. But, like in al fights, all it took was one mistake for a fighter to go down.

The green lightsaber missed blaster bolt and hit the cloaked weilder. There was a cry and the person moved against the wall. The hood of the cloak sliped off and revealed red hair around the pale face of a young human woman. One gloved hand comes up and checks the wound. One of her companions looked over.

"How bad is it?"

"I'm fine." The girl force-grabs her deactivated lightsaber as the three flee down the corridor.

* * *

Luke and Han followed Chewbacca and an irritated Princess Leia. They were crossing an intersection when someone ran into Chewbacca.

"What's with the walking carpet?" A girls voice said. Luke was wondering how two different people had called Chewbacca a walking carpet in the span of fifteen minutes. "Oh, what's a wookie doing onboard an imperial - Chewbacca!"

Luke saw Han's mouth drop in shock and is pretty sure that his did as well. "How do you know Chewy?" Han asks with his arms crossed. Chewbacca growls something.

"I'm fine. It will heal." The girl says. Chewbacca growls some more. "I know you thought I was dead. So did everyone else. You know why I did it! I would have been killed and so would everyone with me. That's why we disappeared after the last rescue. It got too dangerous." The wookie enveloped her in furry hug. Luke got his first good look at her when Chewbacca let her go.

"Who are you?" Han demanded.

"It's a really long story that involves Clones, Wookiees and a short, green Jedi that talks in riddles. We don't have the time to tell it at the moment. Maybe when we've not in a life-threatening situation."

"Tay." One of her companions says, harshly. "We have to disable the tracker beam and get out of here."

"That's what Obi-wan went to go do." Luke speaks up.

"Obi-wan is with you?" The girl named Tay says. One of her friends straightened at the name.

"According to them, he is. Ora, what are you doing here?" Leia askes, exasperated. The redhead grimaces slightly.

"Uh, long story? I swear this wasn't on purpose!" The girl, (was it Ora or Tay?) says.

"Can we deal with this once we are off this blasted ship?" Han interrupts. He starts walking down the hallway toward the Millennium Falcon. Everyone else glances at each other before following.

* * *

Obi-Wan could feel the presence of his former Padawan behind him. He turned to face Vader. "It's been a long time, Darth Vader." He said.

"A very long time my former master. Where have you been hiding all these years?" Darth Vader spat. Obi-wan did not answer. The sound of clashing lightsabers filled the corridor.

* * *

"Our ship is in the other hanger." The redhead said once they reached the Falcon. "Though I have to say, you must be one brave pilot if you can fly that thing." She smirked as Han muttered something about girls ganging up on him.

"We will meet back up once we reach the base. For now, it might be best if we head to our seperate ships so that the Empire won't get their hands on anything valuable." One of her companions spoke

Both sides agreed and split, heading in different directions. Before they got stormtroopers burst into the hanger and started firing. "Looks like you won't make it to your ship!" Han yells as he fires back with his borrowed blaster. "You'll have to join us!"

"Just don't let her near the console!" Leia yells. "She blew up the last starship she flew and I was on that one!"

"You promised never to mention that!" the girl shouted. "And I didn't blow up the bloody ship! That was the Empire's fault!"

"Oh! And I suppose your stubbornness wasn't the reason we were out there in the first place! If you hadn't accepted that dare from Wedge and Biggs, that starship never would have been blown to bits!"

"I saved the ship!" the ginger defended, before muttering, "mostly." One of her companions laughed at her statement and the other elbowed him.

"Obi-Wan!" Luke shouted.

The cloaked individuals spun around, "What!"

One of them shook his head and remarked, "He got old."

Han snorted. "We need to get out of here!" Han ducked and raced up the ramp of the Falcon with Chewy and the droids right behind him.

The girl turned toward the ramp, but stopped when she heard Luke yell. She turned to see Obi-wan pointing his lightsaber up. She realized that he was welcoming death. "Not this time." she muttered, before running at Obi-wan, her own lightsaber activated

* * *

Obi-Wan couldn't help but open his eyes when he felt himself get pushed to the ground. He was slightly surprised to find himself alive, but that didn't compared to the absolute shock he got when he saw someone with long red hair standing where he had been, blocking Darth Vader's powerful cut with a brilliant green lightsaber.

Old memories surfaced of a different redhead, with a different green lightsaber. A young girl, her padawan braid standing out against her green uniform, facing off with an older boy. Both had wicked grins on their faces and a mischievous look in their eyes. Obi-wan shook his head, ridding himself of the painful memories from the past.

The two fighters in front of him were still in the same position, though Vader was clearly quiet frustrated. "Who are you?" he growled

The girl cocked her head. "You don't remember me? I'm disappointed. After all, you have been looking for me and the two prisoners I broke out nineteen years ago." She mocked.

Obi-Wan stared. The girl clearly wasn't worried about the fight, seeing as she was mocking the second most dangerous man in the galaxy to his face. Something about the way the she fought and provoked her opponent reminded him of his old padawan... but she had died in the temple! Probably at the hand of Darth Vader, himself. That, more than anything, made Obi-Wan want to hate Vader.

He watched as Darth Vader got pushed back, only for him to shoot Force-Lightning at the girl. She blocked it and allowed her lightsaber to absorb the energy, but the power of the lightning caused her to slide backward.

A fierce yell was followed by a cloaked figure attacking Vader. The blue lightsaber clashed with the red in a brilliant display of power.

The girl slumped slightly as the lightning stopped. She immediately turn about and stuck her hand out to help Obi-wan up. "Get to the ship!" She yelled as stormtroopers started firing on them. Obi-wan opened his mouth to protest, but the girl silenced him quickly. "No arguing. You've been out of commission for the past few years. Now go!"

Obi-wan did as he was told, mostly because the girl had taken his lightsaber and was wielding both expertly, but also because she had confused him again. Obi-wan shook his head and sighed. Now was not the time to figure things out.

He had just started up the ramp when there was a shout and then a loud bang. He turned and saw the cloaked person struggling to rise from the base of the wall. The girl jumped in front of the downed figure, even as another cloaked person ran past Obi-wan, blue lightsaber lit.

"Where are all these Jedi coming from?" he wondered out loud.

"You have no idea." Said a voice from behind him. He turned to see a young woman dressed in white. She smiled at him. "I wish we could have met under better circumstances. My father talks about you often."

"I assume that you are Senator Leia Organa."

"You would be correct. We should get inside. They won't stop fighting until we're ready to blast out of here." The brunet turned sharply and Obi-Wan followed her to the cock-pit.

"Everyone is here except for those three." Han said once they entered.

"Don't worry about them. Just keep the bay door open once you start to fly out of here. They get on once they see you moving."

"You seem to know a lot about them, princess."

Leia grimaced at the nickname, but replied. "I've known Ora for about seven standard months. I don't really know the other two. They're always wearing hoods and they don't really speak to anyone they don't know. I guess you could say that I've known about them for the same amount of time, though."

"Well, I hope they're good, because we're leaving." The star ship shuttered as it began rising into the air. The three Jedi on the deck below started retreating, ever so slightly.

* * *

Darth Vader slashed at redhead with his lightsaber, but she ducked low to avoid it. The dark lord could feel his anger and frustration rising as the mysterious Jedi fought on.

The girl had been right, he did recognize her. A girl who looked very similar to the one before him had broken into an imperial prison nineteen years ago, during an attack on the nearby imperial outpost. The Jedi Traitor had stolen as much information as she could and as she was leaving, freed two high security prisoners. All three had disappeared in the vastness of space, not a glimpse of them had been seen in all those years.

Until now. The only problem was that the girl before him was only seventeen or eighteen standard years old. There was no feasible way she had been part of that raid nearly two decades before.

There was no way to know if the two people who fought with her were the ones who had been broken out or not. The hoods were leaving their faces in complete shadow. If these fugitives had resurfaced, the Emporer would want to be informed.

* * *

Luke watched as the three figures broke into a run, racing toward the bay doors. One made it up and helped the other up, then turned and locked arms with the girl. He swung her up and they both made their way up the ramp. The tallest person closed the bay door before embracing the shortest in the group.

"We're out of range." Han said from up front. Luke made his way to the common area with the strangers following him.


End file.
